<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Garden of Sin by rollingover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309613">Garden of Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover'>rollingover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>短篇輯，篇幅大概都會很短，大多都會是有點隱晦的性<br/>都是沒頭沒尾的極短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Predator 掠食者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>雖然看文看不出來，不過這是設定在現代，Anakin結了婚又迎接離婚。Obi-Wan的前一個戀人死了很久，卻一直沉浸在憂傷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這不是Anakin第一次在酒吧裡看到他了。</p><p>紅髮男人，淡粉色的嘴唇周圍留著一圈看上去毛絨絨的鬍子，外表整潔乾淨，像個優雅的紳士，看起來應該待在高檔、安靜，有著昏黃燈光和悠揚樂曲的餐廳裡。</p><p>他總是一個人坐在同一個位置上，靠近不顯眼的角落，但孤身在狼群當中只會讓他更顯眼。Anakin坐在這個位置可以清楚看到男人的一舉一動。他可以清楚看到男人如何用粉唇抿下琥珀色的液體，如何用他蔥白的手指夾住香菸，如何用輕柔的嗓音溫和地拒絕他人的搭訕。他唇上的點點星火，在他眼裡閃爍，像幽靜的繁星，潛藏著一股難以察覺的憂傷。</p><p>他是朵百合，在這泥沼中絲毫不染一點塵汙；他亦是朵玫瑰，高貴而又帶著疏離的刺。</p><p>他沉靜的優雅。只是靜靜地坐在那裡，便能激起Anakin心中毀滅的烈火，使燃燒的慾望沿著皮膚下的神經攀爬而上。</p><p>這不是Anakin第一次在寂靜的夜裡夢見他，也不是第一次幻想著他的一切來娛樂自己。他會在早晨醒來時，想像著濕潤溫暖的口腔包裹著他的感覺，想像他用柔軟嗓音喊他名字的方式，想像他在他身下扭動陷入情慾的樣子。所有的想像都能使他踏上極致的樂土，沉淪其中。</p><p>他幾乎要習慣了男人在他夢裡的陪伴，而夢境也已經無法緩解他心中深處黑暗而深沉的渴望。Anakin需要接觸到真實的他，需要親自將他帶入他的世界，讓他再也無法逃脫。</p><p>Anakin經過了幾次嘗試，他最終成功了。</p><p>他日思夜想的男人叫Obi-Wan。</p><p>他的Obi-Wan，終於在他的床上向他敞開自己。</p><p>他和Anakin想像中的不太一樣，但他仍完美的令人欲罷不能。</p><p>他的嘴唇嚐起來像是混雜淡淡菸草味的美酒，他的皮膚白皙柔軟，能輕易的留下痕跡。他迷亂的眼眸使人沉醉，他每一次的喘息和呻吟更是甜美的讓人痴迷。</p><p>Anakin是個貪婪的掠食者，他編織的網已然形成，草食動物乖巧地落入屬於他的陷阱。他成功捕獲了他。Obi-Wan順從地被他抓握在掌心裡，順從地暴露他脆弱纖柔的脖頸，使Anakin得以品嘗他的鮮血，使他能夠留下尖銳的痕跡，向所有人宣告，他只屬於他。</p><p>只屬於他一個人的Obi-Wan。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prisoner 囚徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan站在玻璃窗前，俯視著如同以往般喧囂的科羅森，表面的虹彩底下隱藏的是令人作嘔的罪惡，天上明亮的繁星早已被黑暗所籠罩，卻無一人在意。底下的富人或窮人像往常一樣生活，沒有察覺到巨大陰影下的腐敗，亦或者只是選擇了忽視，因為他們同樣處在恐懼的牢籠裡。</p><p>科羅森是他的囚牢，他是這裡的囚犯，而囚禁他的人名叫Darth Vader。強大而富有佔有慾的男人，將他鎖在這裡，讓所有人都知道，他是獨屬於他的叛徒。</p><p>背後伸來的手臂溫柔的環抱住他，帶有乾涸血跡的冰冷手套抓住他腰部的布料，厚實而溫熱的手掌抓握住他的右手，強勢的將他帶進一支安靜的舞蹈。Vader帶有汗水與焦味的氣息貼在他的臉龐，證明了他前不久又經歷了一場腥風血雨，在那裡，他是冷酷的屠宰者，毫不留情地屠殺所有的反抗者；在這裡，他是歡愉的監管者，與他獨佔的反抗者酣暢淋漓地共舞。</p><p>Obi-Wan感覺的到，今晚的Vader心情很好。他們在房間中央跳著輕緩的舞蹈，Vader沉重的手臂緊摟著他的腰，嘴唇抿起一絲難得柔和的弧度，帶有紅圈的黃色眼睛比塔圖因的落日還刺眼。</p><p>Vader的愛沉重的讓人窒息，他的親吻仍會使他顫抖，他的觸摸仍會使他絕望。他無謂的反抗只會招致他人的災禍。Obi-Wan只能向他的監管者供奉出自己的靈魂，順從地向他敞開自己，以他的自由之身，以他的骨血，做成卑微的養料，以此餵予墮落的飢渴，換取受難者的安寧。</p><p>他是懸崖上的羔羊，亦是唯一能引領Vader返回光明的天梯。</p><p>但在此地，他只是Vader的囚徒，而他身不由己。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gold of the Dawn 金光</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的指尖在Obi-Wan脖頸上滑過，輕輕地壓著彎曲的優美弧度，滑嫩的皮膚底下埋藏著加快的脈搏跳動，充盈著熾熱的鮮血。</p><p>Anakin握著Obi-Wan赤裸的足踝，在肌膚上留下罪孽的指痕，將他攤開在乳白色的、充滿情意的搖籃裡，俯視著Obi-Wan向他敞開自己的樣子。這是他每晚最喜歡做的事。他喜歡看著Obi-Wan為他灼熱的慾望呻吟，聽著他哽咽呼喊他名字的方式。那是極致的歡愉，是足以令人著狂的盛宴。專屬他們的盛宴。</p><p>Anakin願意永遠淪陷在這溫暖的金光裡。宛如天使般，慷慨地給予他一絲曙光，驅趕四處蔓延的黑暗，溫柔地將他包裹。</p><p>他願意為了他的愛人拋棄所有，只求觸摸帶笑的臉龐，以及那彎曲的腰線；他甚至願意為了他的愛人捨棄生命，只求得到眷戀的親吻，得到品嘗他的芬芳的機會。</p><p>但願他能將他的靈魂刻進他的骨血裡，將彼此融為一體，再無法從他指間溜逝。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有點好奇你們會想看什麼?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Beast and His Prey 野獸與他的獵物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>這一章是ABO設定</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin隨興地靠在斑駁的紅磚牆上，看著穿著完美的Obi-Wan從他面前走過。他是這個平凡小鎮裡最讓Anakin想與之結合的Omega，儘管他已有了一個Alpha丈夫，但他的丈夫前往戰場前線已經很久沒有回來了。他的Alpha或許已經死了，但Obi-Wan仍在等待他的歸來。</p><p>Anakin嫉妒他的丈夫，這裡所有被他迷住的Alpha都嫉妒他的丈夫。也同樣時刻覬覦著沒有Alpha保護的Obi-Wan。</p><p>Obi-Wan是個成熟男人，身材修長，有著屬於Omega的柔軟和香氣。他是Anakin每晚的性幻想對象。他喜歡躺在床上，邊撫摸自己的熱度，邊想像包裹著他的是Obi-Wan柔軟緊緻的穴口。他希望自己有一天能夠成功和他上床，希望自己能夠取代他那可能再也回不來的丈夫，來保護他不受其他Alpha無恥的騷擾。</p><p>Anakin是個即將成年的青少年，他知道自己就快要有這個機會了。即便此刻的Obi-Wan仍不認識他，他也仍未有接觸Obi-Wan的機會。他知道他會有機會的。</p><p>一次轉變的契機是在夜晚的時候。</p><p>Anakin從家裡偷溜出來，騎著腳踏車來到Obi-Wan的家門外，想躲到旁邊的樹叢間偷偷窺視Obi-Wan晚上在做些什麼——這是他常常在做的事——恰巧在他想把車停在Obi-Wan看不見的地方時，看見晚歸回來的Obi-Wan被一個體態肥胖的男性Alpha糾纏。看的出來Obi-Wan在努力躲閃男人的觸碰，想趕快進屋將他隔絕在屋外，然而男人死命抓著他，看起來也想進屋。</p><p>這是Anakin第一次跳出來保護Obi-Wan，他胸中燃燒的怒火驅使他這麼做。因為Obi-Wan是他的，他不能讓其他汙穢的雙手玷汙屬於他的天使。</p><p>Anakin最終靠著年輕的力量打跑了騷擾者，儘管他身上也帶了不少傷。但這讓他得到了能夠踏進屋子的機會。這代表著，他們會共處一室，而他終於讓Obi-Wan認識了他。</p><p>「你太魯莽了，萬一對方手上有槍呢？」Obi-Wan邊說邊替他擦藥。他的語氣充滿責備，動作卻很輕柔。他的眼眸讓他想起了碧藍的湖水，寧靜而溫柔。他的每一次觸碰都足以在Anakin心裡盪起陣陣漣漪。他的香氣聞起來就像美味的佳餚，使他等不及想要嚐鮮。</p><p>「我只想保護你。」Anakin只是這麼說。</p><p>這完全是實話。但現在，他也想將Obi-Wan扯到床上，撫摸那天鵝絨般的肌膚，品嚐那溫潤的情潮，嚐嚐看會是怎樣的甜美滋味，想聽他難耐的呻吟與啜泣；他更想直接將他的長度埋入他的體內，享受夢寐以求的柔軟包圍。</p><p>可Anakin十分清楚，他這麼做與那些醜陋的野獸毫無區別。</p><p>他不會是他們的其中一員。他會是頭懂得狩獵的野獸。他懂得如何忍下他的飢餓，耐心等待他的獵物主動走近他，親近他，然後再抓住機會，將他一口吞噬。</p><p>「你叫什麼名字？」在Obi-Wan將他送至門口時，他終於開口問了他的名字。</p><p>「Anakin，」他揚起唇角，靦腆的微笑掩蓋了眼底下狂野的慾望。「Anakin Skywalker。」</p><p>而這就是他的第一步。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Under the Sky 天空之下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>雙學徒，他們的師父是誰不重要<br/>此篇是設定在Anakin剛和師父出完任務回來，Anakin馬上去找Obi-Wan</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan獨自坐在花園的一棵樹下冥想，這個角落通常沒什麼人，也不易被他人發現，就連他的師父都得花點時間才能找到他。不過只有一個人，與他年齡相仿的另一名學徒，喜歡挑戰他也喜歡糾纏他的男孩，那名傳聞中的天選之人，總是能夠輕易地、準確無誤地找到他的位置。</p><p>Obi-Wan聽到了靴子輕踏草葉的清脆聲響落在他的身邊。他沒有睜開眼睛，也沒有開口說話，依然讓自己的注意力專注在與原力的連結上。他能感覺到一道飽含灼熱慾望的目光直直的落在他身上，彷彿要穿透他的身體，看清他的所有結構。</p><p>他努力保持著不動，他強烈的視線使Obi-Wan的額角留下了一滴汗，沿著他的輪廓緩緩流下，然後被一隻溫暖的手輕輕抹去。他終於睜開了眼睛，與一對如天空般湛藍的眼睛對視。他的目光清亮明朗，底下掩藏的卻是狂風暴雨的喧囂。</p><p>Anakin的手指從他的側頰下滑至他白淨的下頷上，拇指輕觸他的下唇，Obi-Wan不由自主地顫抖了一下。「Anakin。」他輕聲說，意識告訴他要偏頭躲開，但他被狂熱的風暴所麻痺。他被Anakin推到後方的樹幹上，承受著逐漸加深的親吻。「Anakin，等一下……」他喘著氣，抓住了拉扯他腰帶的手。</p><p>「Obi-Wan，求你，我需要你。」他的嘴唇貼在Obi-Wan裸露的脖頸上輕輕吮吸，Obi-Wan知道自己又得重新穿上高領的衣服了。</p><p>「這裡是外面，會很容易被發現的。」</p><p>「你確定嗎？」Anakin在他喉嚨底部發出輕笑。每當他挑戰Obi-Wan的時候，他都會露出這樣的笑容。「你只要小聲一點，就不會被發現了。」</p><p>Obi-Wan知道自己再怎麼做也阻止不了Anakin了。他象徵性的掙扎兩下後，最終讓自己乖順地在軟草上躺下，任命地褪下自己的褲子，直到他能張開大腿，接納Anakin堅硬的慾望。</p><p>Obi-Wan咬著唇，努力壓抑著喘息和呻吟。他迷茫的看著Anakin，在他們上方的樹葉在微風中發出輕柔的聲響，碎片金光從樹葉間隙穿透，細碎地灑落在Anakin的頭髮上。</p><p>所有人都知道他們是一對喜歡互相挑戰對方的學徒，是一對感情很好的朋友，但沒有人知道私底下的他們擁有什麼樣的關係，觸犯了什麼樣的禁忌。</p><p>頭頂上的陽光與周圍的植物代替他們的師父見證了他們的結合，天空安靜地凝視著他們，正如Obi-Wan那般沉靜地凝視著Anakin幽藍的眼睛。他在那對眼眸裡看到的是無止盡的愛，是他們的墮落。而Obi-Wan甘願與之一同墜入無盡的罪惡深淵。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>